


Without Reason

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slight Confession, Tag to 1x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re starting to become obvious, chico.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Reason

_Without Reason_

 

                _Brilliant._ That the only word Neal Hudson could describe Christa Lorenson. He looked on with pride – so much pride he could barely contain smiling – as he watched as his student walk over to the reporters. His dark eyes continued to watch Christa had she was interviewed, the stunned look on her face echoing in Neal’s mind as he remembered of what she had said to him. _“Thank you…for everything.”_ It was a feeling he had come to know in the months that he had known her, but this time he truly felt as if it would almost overwhelm him. Neal was grateful that Christa didn’t have the ability to measure his heart – that she didn’t take his pulse, for if she did, the blond resident would know that his feelings went more than being a teacher.

                “You’re starting to become obvious, _chico_.” Neal almost sighed at the sound of Jesse’s old nickname for him. It had been years since he had heard it, and it brought a small smile to his lips as he looked across at the older nurse. “I’m just observing,” the nurse continued to protest.

                “Christa truly is…brilliant,” Neal stated as he continued to stare at the first year resident. He was aware of Jesse’s gaze on him, but didn’t respond even as the nurse started to speak.

                “I’ve known you since you came here seven years ago with an even thicker accent than you do now and afraid of Daddy,” Jesse said as his white and gray eyebrows clenched together. “Dedicated to your work, without any of the romances the other residents are so fond of.” Neal remembered those days. When he had told Christa of how he had a fight – or a row, as he used to say – with his parents, it hadn’t just been that he felt completely the same after he graduated from med school. It was the knowledge that he would study under his father.

The man who Neal could still not understand who his mother was still married to. It was only after a shouting match with his father – which deeply embarrassed his father, of course – that Neal stumbled upon a clinic nearby. He had entered the clinic, out of breath and exhausted as he sat down – and then, he asked if he could perhaps provide assistance. Neal remembered with vivid clarity of how _different_ this clinic was than the cold hospital he studied with his father. He touched patient’s hands and heard their stories, actually heard their laughter and fears. The doctors had reassured them that they would be fine, or gave them the medication they needed; the gratefulness and relief on their faces spell-binding the then-first year resident, and Neal had resolved on that day that this was the medicine he was going to do.

                The young man he had been learned so much from the teachings of his teachers at Angles Memorial. Especially Dr. Leanne Rorish. She had taught him so much about the human heart and the human mind, and allowed him to be a better person than he would have been if he had stayed in England. It was because of the program that Neal had managed to meet Christa Lorenson, amazing and brilliant that she was.

                “What caused the change?”

                Neal looked over at Mama, knowing that the nurse understood what he was about to say before the doctor was going to say it. _He knows,_ Neal thought with slight exasperated humor. _Mama always knows and takes care of his children, doesn’t he?_

“I don’t know,” Neal stated honestly. Recently he had dreams – often the ER doctor didn’t dream that much – and he found that he dreams always surrounded not by patients but by someone with blond hair, with blue eyes that always seemed to be following him. Heat pooled at the bottom of his stomach at the memory of what Christa had said at the end of their shift. He had asked her if she was heading home.

                _“Yeah...to bed. Wanna come?”_

                Neal was so shocked by Christa’s statement that he didn’t truly have a coherent thought to what she had just said – despite stating that she did not mean what she said in a sexual manner. _I may not be a psychologist, but…I think you might have…_ meant _it that way. And I don’t know what think about…that._ Now Neal held himself together enough not to lick his lips, wondering of how it could have happened. With Mark gone, there was no time for Neal to have feelings for a resident – particularly one that he taught and in his department – despite of the absence of an age gap that notoriously occurred in those kinds of situations.

                “What makes _angelita_ so special, _chico_?” At Neal’s raised eyebrows, Jesse continued. “I have nicknames for all of the residents. Besides,” he nodded to Christa, who was thanking the departing reporters, “doesn’t she look like an angel?” The dark-haired attending watched Christa’s blond hair in her ponytail, half-wondering what it would look like without the hair tie. Of how her eyes showed every emotion that she felt, showing fear and bravery that Neal knew she possessed from the moment she became a resident here at Angles.

                “It’s because she’s Christa.” Neal paused and looked toward the blond resident. _I have no reason. I couldn’t control what I thought. When I told her she looked beautiful, I meant it. And when I watched her walk away…I couldn’t help but think, How I love you. Is this…_ “It’s because she’s Christa, and she’s brilliant.” _Is this truly real?_

                “You have it bad, _chico_.” Neal continued to watch as Christa glanced toward them, surprise echoing on her face at the sight of them, or Neal, watching her, and she gave them both a small wave before turning the other direction. “You have it bad, and I believe _angelita_ feels the same.”

                Neal was silent as Jesse moved away before giving him another look, turning to find Leanne. Despite his head fighting against the reasoning, it seemed that his heart beat faster than before.


End file.
